


Love in the countryside

by Shadow0kana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), DTIYS, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Halloween Special, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: I love digital painting and I love the husbands. This is the result. They mostly take place in their South Downs cottage, because I want to give them some stress free love. But it really is just a big dump for all my fanarts.Beware, there’s a lot of style searching in there.Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made at the beginning of August.

Ineffable garden ❤️


	2. DTIYS picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in early August for Martina_a_duck’s DTIYS on Instagram.

  
Bleh 💛


	3. DTIYS Jazz baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in mid August for WhiteleyFoster’s DTIYS on instagram ❤️

“Here Angel.”

“Thank you my dear.”


	4. DTIYS : Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made at the end of August for Cliopadra’s DTIYS on instagram 💛

Dancing the night away ❤️


	5. Sexy socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socks in bed are sexy.This fandom broke me. 
> 
> Just some effortless fluff between our darling husbands. ❤️

Aziraphale is literally glowing ✨


	6. Down the Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the 4th chapter of my fic Down the Memory Lane. The husbands spend an evening reminiscing. 💛
> 
> [Here is the chapter in question ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408251/chapters/64917454)

Does anyone know the play? 


	7. Told you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for Doodle.Skabootle’s DTIYS on Instagram 🥰
> 
> What do you think he pointed out? 👀


	8. DTIYS Ineffable opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dianacrimsonia's DTIYS on Instagram. I love her reverse AU so much!


	9. Earth-born Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for the wonderful [@Jars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars) !
> 
> For her fic  
> [Earth-born Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383378)
> 
> It’s so soft and beautiful, you should read it if you haven’t already!


	10. Trick-or-treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for the last prompt of Gotober, but I figured it should be here too! 
> 
> The husbands giving out candy to their Godchildren on Halloween 🎃


	11. Sleeping Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale makes himself a mug of cocoa, and what does he find on his way back? 💛


	12. A quiet morning




	13. Feast of Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a day for relaxation, good food, general comfort and all the things that our darling angel likes. I gave him cuddles with his snek and comfy sleep clothes (and a mug of cocoa, but he’s almost done with it!) so he can have a nice day in 💛


	14. Ugly sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for MrsMoosie’s DTIYS on IG! 
> 
> You should go check [MrsMoosie’s fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642683) that inspired this drawing!


	15. Our own side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion art to my fic Our Own Side, that you can read [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052975)


	16. Angel and demon




	17. Reverse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse boys!!


	18. The original pine tree 🎄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Falming_bentley’s DTIYS on Instagram 💛


	19. Monster omens DTIYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for Ov_fanarts’ DTIYS on Instagram!


	20. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Smudgeandfrank’s DTIYS on Instagram (from last year, I am slightly late to the party 😅)


	21. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment from my dear friend Jars’s fic Blossoms! 🌸🌸🌸
> 
> Your can read this wonderful fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776372)


	22. Snake fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley rocking my favourite dress and shoes 💛


	23. Laundry snek




End file.
